Un desierto de cerezas
by chisato-matsuyama
Summary: Neji conoce a tenten pero al parecer a el no le agrada mucho ¿llegara a enamorarse?
1. Conociéndonos

**nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masahi kisihimoto**

**:. Capitulo 1 : conociéndonos .:**

Se encontraban en un "carro" dos personas muy conocidas y muy inteligentes, ellos eran: Neji y Hinata. Mientras Neji manejaba, Hinata le contaba sobre lo divertida y bonita que era la escuela y claro que le hablaba de sus mejores amigas y de sus amigos.

-Ne-Neji-kun aquí es- le decía mientras el carro se detenía….y bajaron

-¡Hi! Hinata-chan!!!!- se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos

-¿hm?- volteaba y miraba a su compañera que venia corriendo agitada

-Hola Hinata hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿verdad?- decía Tenten mientras llegaba.

-Si, ¡ah! T-te pres-presento a mi primo N-Neji

-¡¿ah?! ¡Hola! Soy Tenten mucho gusto- decía mientras le daba la mano

-Mucho gusto

-Ojala que todos se-seamos amigos- decía Hinata

-Vamos al salón que se nos hace tarde

Y mientras tanto en le camino conversaban sobre sus vacaciones, cosas así. Llegaron al salón y encontraron a sus compañeros tirando papeles, desordenando las cosas, algunos estudiando, conversando etcétera. Luego llegó el profesor Kakashi Hatake.

-Bien alumnos………empecemos la ¡clase!

-¡Si!- dijeron todos

-¡Vaya, vaya no me di cuenta! Pero si es Neji Hyuuga pasa al frente ¡por favor!

Todos voltearon a ver a Neji, el se levantó de su asiento y mientras caminaba cruzó por el sitio de Tenten, esta le sonrió como si le dijera "Buena suerte"

-Muy bien y ¿te gusta la escuela?- preguntó el profesor

-si

-Y dime eres soltero, casado, con compromiso o………

-¿hm?

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-¡hmp! No ninguna cosa que usted haya dicho

-Uy! Que frío eres te presento a alguien como tu, Sasuke!-Sasuke no respondía porque estaba estudiando estaba estudiando- Sasuke!!

-¡¿Ah?!

-Te presento a Neji

-Ah hola – y seguía estudiando

-Bueno-suspiró- puedes sentarte- y regresó a su sitio- Bien la clase de hoy va ser un trabajo

-No!!- gritaron todos

-Oh claro que si, van hacer de grupos

-Si!!!

-Se trata sobre "Los sonidos de la naturaleza"- decía mientras escribía en la pizarra- van a ir a un campo a escuchar los sonidos de las palomas el aire, pueden hacer grupos de a tres, cuatro si quieren todo el salón o individual la cosa es que quiero el trabajo- sonó el timbre de recreo- pueden salir

-¡T-Tenten-san!-dijo Hinata saliendo

-¿Si?

-¿Hay que co-comer t-todos juntos?

-Ah, claro- Luego alistó su voz y….- ¡¡Todos a comer juntos!!- y juntaron sus mesas- Ya- sonrió

Su recreo fue de dos horas ya que solo tienen dos profesores. Todos se conocían ya, conocieron a Neji, y además todo el salón se junto para hacer el trabajo

-Oigan- dijo en voz baja Naruto y juntándose a los demás- ¿a alguien le gusta alguna chica?

-A mi me gusta Ino- dijo Sai

-Que asco- dijeron todos

-mmm…. A ti Neji ¿te ha atraído alguna chica?- preguntó el rubio. Neji se puso a pensar y contestó- No

-Ten cuidado

-¿Por qué?

-Aquí todas son muy coquetas

-Si es cierto- asintieron todos

-A ti Shikamaru ¿quien te gusta?- pregunto naruto otra vez

-Nadie, estoy comprometido con alguien, es un desgracia- respondió

-¡¡QUE!!-gritaron todos- ¿Con quien?

-Con Ino

-Uy Sai

Sai se levantó furioso y se fue, se notaba que se puso celoso, pero Naruto también se levantó y le dijo algo a Temari en el oído

-Shikamaru esta comprometido con Ino

Al oír eso ella se molesto. _¿Por qué nunca su amiga le dijo? ¿Acaso, Ino sabia que ella ya salía con el y mientras tanto que Temari lo disfrutara? _

Sonó la campana del final del recreo y Temari fue la primera en levantarse y paso por el sitio de Shikamaru y le tiró un papel, el lo leyó y decía:

"_Gracias, gracias por no decirme que estabas comprometido con mi mejor amiga. Si me lo hubieras dicho tal vez no me hubiera enamorado de ti o quizás nunca me hubieras besado"_

_Temari._

Antes que todos entraran al salón vieron a la directora, Tsunade, parecía furiosa pero parece que así es su cara

-¡Alumnos! Tengo algo que informarles este año para todas las preparatorias se han suspendido las clases por motivos personales. Ahora, igual harán el trabajo del profesor kakashi, pero el año que viene o sea la universidad van a estudiar ¡TODOS LOS DIAS!

-Que problemática- susurró Shikamaru

-Algún comentario, joven Nara?

-Nin-ninguno- contestó nervioso

-¡Bien! pueden retirarse

Todos guardaron sus cosas y cargaban su mochila. Iban caminando hasta cuando Shikamaru se acercó a Temari

-Temari perdóname yo….- no pudo continuar ya que ella le interrumpió

-¡¿Yo que?! Yo estoy comprometido con ¿Ino?, si ya sabía, pero porque no me lo contaste, ¡ah! ¿Porque pensabas que iba a llorar?, pues ahora ya sabes que no- terminó de desahogarse y le dio la espalda

-Ah-suspiró- siguieres por ti le digo a Ino que ya no seamos comprometidos

-Si claro- contestó- _Por favor ya no resisto más quiero besarte pero tengo que ser fuerte, porque si no vas a pensar que soy fácil_- pensó

-Bueno si no me crees- dijo Shikamaru

-¡Temari! Vamos a la casa de Sakura ¿vienes?- preguntó Matsuri

-¡Si!, bien ya me voy. ¡Hmp!

-¡Hmp!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Neji ¿vienes?- preguntó Naruto

-¿A dónde?

-A una fiesta, la de Sakura

-¿Todos van a ir?

-pues, ¿si?

-¡Vamos!

**en el siguiente capitulo cumpleaños de sakura!**


	2. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!

**NOTA: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto**

**2 capitulo ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!**

Todos llegaron a la casa de Sakura, trajeron sus regalos, estaban ansiosos cómo seria su fiesta. Ella salió con un vestido largo de color rosa, un collar y una pulsera de color dorado, guantes blancos, y unos zapatos con listones, parecía su quinceañero pero no lo era. Ella recibía a los invitados, luego agarró un micrófono y dijo:

-¡Arigato! ¡Por venir a mi fiesta! Ahora disfruten, pero, no es una fiesta normal- dijo seria- van a ver ¡juegos! Y al terminar ¡fuegos artificiales!

-¡Si!- gritaron todos llenos de emoción.

Luego Sakura llamaba para que concursaran, en el último juego casi las doce llamó a Neji y a Tenten, este juego consistía en durar la respiración bajo el agua por cuarenta minutos .Los demás gritaban sus nombres para que se esfuercen.

-¡Neji, Neji, Neji!- gritaban los chicos

-¡Tenten, Tenten, Tenten!- gritaban las chicas

Al final ganó…

-¡Neji, es el ganador!- dijo Sakura

-¡Si!- gritaron todos otra vez

-Bien, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales, pero primero… ¿alguien sabe encenderlos?

-¡Yo!- dijeron a la vez Shikamaru y Temari

-¡Yo se hacerlo mejor que tu!...¡hmp!- dijo Temari

-¡No, yo se!

-¡No yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Ya basta dattebayo!- gritó Naruto

-¡Yo lo haré! ¡Hmp!- dijo Sasuke

-¡¡kya!!- gritaron todas las chicas excepto Temari

-¿Saben que? Mejor lo hago yo, al final es mi cumpleaños y yo hago lo que yo quiera.

Salieron los fuegos artificiales de varios colores, en ese momento a quien más le brillaban los ojos era a Tenten, siempre le gustaba ver desde que era muy pequeña, pero alguien le interrumpió…

-¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?

-Si pero estos son muy diferentes a los que siempre veo…

-Si lo sé- y desapareció

-¿Qu-Quien eres?- Tenten se dio cuenta que no había nadie, tenía voz de hombre pero todos estaban demasiado lejos a ella.

-¡Ino!- gritó Temari haciendo puños en su mano-¡¿Estás comprometida con Shikamaru, verdad?!

-¿yo?- contestó algo nerviosa porque todos voltearon a verla- ¿No como crees?

-Lo creemos todos ¡ttebayo!- además el mismo lo dijo

-Esta bien- se levantó de su asiento- si, si es cierto ¿porqué?

- Ah no, no por nada…. Etto Sakura-chan

-¿Si?

-Ya me voy…es tarde

-Bueno, gracias por venir

-Si- Temari salió corriendo llorando no sabía ni ella ni nadie lo que hacia, se encontró con Tenten, ella la abrazó y Temari le contó lo que había sucedido

-Temari no te preocupes lo único que te queda es otro hombre

-¿¡Sabes que no me ayudas!?

-¡Gomenasai!... alguien viene detrás de ti corriendo, ¡vete! Y escóndete

-¡Hi!- y se fue apresurada

-¡Tenten! ¿Haz visto a Temari?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Etto…. ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Responde!

-P-Pues si se va a su casa ¿no?- respondió nerviosa

Shikamaru se fue velozmente, hasta el mismo sabía que una chica no puede andar sola en la calle… desde Konoha hasta Suna… y en plena noche, donde los carros suelen chocarse, ¿¡chocarse!?

Temari estaba tan triste que perdió el brillo de sus ojos, mientras cruzaba las pistas pensaba en Shikamaru. Llegó un momento en que el semáforo se puso de color verde (para que pasen los carros) ella cruzó y…

-¡Temari!- gritó Shikamaru

En el siguiente capitulo…."Lo siento"

***adelanto***

-Al parecer ella no vivirá, está en estado de…coma- dijo la doctora

-No te preocupes, tienes a Ino, ¿no?- dijo Matsuri

Gracias por leer y discúlpenme la demora pero creo que lo subiré todos los domingos

Mmm… gracias por los reviews!

Bye bye!!

atte.: chisato


	3. Lo siento

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el fic a mí **

**.:Capítulo 3: Lo siento:.**

Temari se encontraba en la pista…tirada…En ese momento el camión se detuvo ya que tenía mucha velocidad. Llegaron la policía, la ambulancia, lo más rápido posible. Las personas se asombraron y se acercaron. Se la llevaron muy rápido porque nadie quería ver lo sucedido. Mientras tanto en la enfermería estaban sus hermanos y todos sus amigos de la escuela esperando a que salga la doctora. Ella salió y los primeros en acercarse fueron sus hermanos…

-¡¿Cómo está Temari?!- preguntó Gaara

-Al "parecer" ella no vivirá, esta en estado de coma- dijo la doctora

-Disculpe doctora ¿Podemos verla?- interrogó Sakura

-Si pueden- contestó

Todos se levantaron de su asiento que era como una clase de banca y caminaron a donde la doctora les guiaba

-Aquí es….-dijo señalando y abriendo la puerta

-¡Oh! Por ¡kami-sama!- dijeron todos mientras se acercaban

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasó a Temari?- preguntó Sakura

-Creo que yo lo sé- dijo Ino- Tal vez se puso triste y a la vez celosa porque sabía que yo y Shikamaru estábamos comprometidos…

* * *

-Tenten…ven- dijo Neji agarrándole de su brazo

-¿Qué?

-Toma…-dijo mientras le daba una caja

-¿Qué es?

-Es un regalo, por tu cumpleaños, sé que es mañana porque Hinata me lo dijo pero no podré ir

-Ah bueno, en realidad no iba a hacer nada pero….

-¿Hm?...

-Gracias- después de decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla

Neji no entendía ¿Por qué en ese momento le dio algo parecido a un escalofrío? Como si tuviera miedo a algo, tal vez será que tiene miedo a ¿amar? .Aunque aún no sabía nada sobre ella, sentía algo y no le importaba, pues eso era… amor…

-¿Neji?

-¡Ah! Perdón

-Oye, enserio ¿no podrás venir?

-No, discúlpame

-Es que ahora que lo pienso mejor quiero que todos vayan a comer helado con sus parejas- dijo mientras sonreía

-Si...tú…quieres…y-yo voy… -dijo- (Parezco Hinata)- pensó

-¡¿Enserio?! Pues ven, te espero en mi casa 5:00 p.m.

-Está bien

* * *

-Muy bien, Temari se puede ir pero tiene que permanecer en cama como 2 semanas, además... ¿Quién la cuidará?

-Yo y Kankuro… -dijo Gaara- Tenemos que irnos para hacer misiones así que no podemos… ¡¡Shikamaru!!

-¿Hm?

-¿Podrás cuidarla? Y prometerás no tener hijos hasta cuando ¿vuelva?

-Si, si, si

-Bien dale estas medicinas tres veces al día y antes una sopa de pollo o de carne depende de que le guste… y si no despierta… -todos la miraron y suspiró- es porque murió

-Ahora, cárgala, ¡Shikamaru!- dijo Sakura

-¿¡Quee?!, ¡Ella tiene pies!

-¡¡Shikamaru!!- gritaron todos molestos

-Esta bien la cargaré- La cargó y todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción y también para que el se sonroje

-¡Uy!, Shikamaru no sabía…- dijo Kiba

-¡Si, ahora aprovéchala!- dijo Naruto

-¿¡Qeee?!- gritaron todas las chicas- ¡Shikamaru no va a hacer nada con Temari-san!- dijo Ino

-¿Qué pasa Ino cerda acaso estas…-dijo Sakura

-¿…?

-¿Celosa?

-No claro que no además, me gusta otra…persona

* * *

Todos se despidieron ya que era hora de que salgan del hospital

-¡chicos! ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños y es un cumpleaños lleno de helados pueden venir con sus parejas o hacer parejas 5:00 p.m.!

-¡¡Siii!!- gritaron todos y se fueron

* * *

-Que problemática eres, Temari, incluso ¡pes-pesas!

Shikamaru llegó a su casa, fue a su cuarto lo más rápido posible para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta y puso a Temari en su cama

-¿Shikamaru?- preguntó Yoshino

-¿Ah? Perdón…Hola mamá

-No me vengas con holas ahora ¿Qué le pasó a Temari?

-Ah n-no lo s-sé

-Vamos Shikamaru, dime

-Bueno a ella…

-¿Si?

-La…arrollaron

-La ¿¡¡atropellaron!!? Pobrecita ¿acaso no se dio cuenta?

-Si se dio cuenta antes de tiempo, yo grité su nombre me miró y ocurrió este accidente

-Ah bueno y ¿Se quedará aquí?

-Si

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que se recupere

-¡Que bien! ¡¡Antes era la única mujer ahora somos dos!!

Yoshino, la mamá de Shikamaru, se retiró. Y a que era de noche y el se iba a dormir pero… ¿En dónde? Si Temari estaba en su cama o acaso debe de echarse con ella. Pues no va despertar así que el sin preocupación entró a la cama y estaba a punto de dormir. Luego sintió que una mano tan fría estaba en su rostro, era ella, ella despertó.

-¿T-Temari?

-A-arigato

-¿Por qué?

-Por…por cuidarme

-Oye problemática…- Shikamaru fue interrumpido porque Temari se estaba levantando aún estando mal se dirigió a la puerta

-Sayonara…- Y cerró la puerta

-¿…? – el no entendía porque aún Temari no tenía los ojos brillando y ¿Por qué tenía los ojos rojos? ¿Acaso fue por el accidente? Muchas cosas faltan aún por suceder y resolver…

-Oh por ¡Kami-sama! Temari otra vez ¡No!- Shikamaru salió corriendo. Esta vez la encontró pero sentada en la banca durmiendo, en la calle y lloviendo- Temari…

-¡Urusai! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Temari es mi deber cuidarte

-Pero también tu deber es cuidar a Ino, ¿no?- decía mientras caminaba

-¿Estás molesta por eso?

-Si, incluso estoy celosa…- saltó y desapareció…el no entendía ¿Porqué, porqué Temari se fue?…

* * *

.:Adelanto:.

4 capitulo: No puedo olvidar tu nombre

-Etto... ¿Neji-kun?- preguntó

-¡¡Shikamaru!!donde está ¿¿¡¡Temari!!??- gritaba Gaara por el teléfono

-N-no lo sé

-No te quiero ver nunca más incluso olvidate de mi nombre

**(n/a) Disculpen la demora pero ahi esta lo que les dije..... bueno voy a explicar algunas cosas para los que no sabe cuando Temari dice ¡urusai! significa cállate, sayonara es adiós y arigato es gracias jeje y también gracias por los reviews!! sayonara....**


	4. No puedo olvidar tu nombre

**:.4 capitulo: No puedo olvidar tu nombre.: **

Al día siguiente…alguien había despertado de muy buen humor porque era su día el día en que cumplía años y también porque sus amigos estarían ahí. Esa era Tenten se levantó y corrió a su baño a alistarse, pero ya no usaría el mismo peinado de siempre esta vez estaría más hermosa que antes para impresionar a todos.

-Creo que llevaré el pelo suelto…- se decía ella misma

Mientras que ella probaba todos los peinados llego alguien antes de la hora de la fiesta. Tenten salió a ver quien era y aunque ni ella misma lo esperaba era Neji corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió…

-¡Hola! ¿Porque llegas a esta hora?…es muy temprano- dijo Tenten

-Es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-Ah bueno…pasa…

El entró a su casa pues era muy ordenada demasiado que digamos y a la vez muy lujosa con una chimenea y a su alrededor unos muebles donde el entró a sentarse y al frente suyo estaba Tenten…

-Dime que me quieres decir…

-Bueno es que ayer cuando te entregué tu regalo sentí algo muy extraño

-¿Unos ninjas que nos iban a atacar?

-No aunque si lo hubiera sentido te lo hubiera dicho en ese momento

-Ah…

-Bueno Tenten yo…-Neji tomo la mano de Tenten, muy seriamente se acercó a su rostro y le dijo en el oído- Me gustas...Tenten… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Tenten aún no reaccionaba ¿Porque el Hyuuga quería estar con ella? o ¿Confesarle que le gusta acaso hizo algo malo o hizo un error? Tal y como ella pensaba no tenía que ser tan dura con su corazón a si que respondió:

-T-Tu…Tu…

-¿…?

-Tú también me gustas…Y si quiero ser tu novia

-¿En-Enserio?

Tenten asintió luego pasaron las horas y sin que se den cuenta estaban riéndose y conversando muy tranquilamente como si no fueran novios…hasta cuando sonó el celular de Tenten y fueron interrumpidos.

-Ah… discúlpame- y contestó el celular- ¡Tenten! ¡Ya te estamos esperando hace una hora en el restaurante de helados y tu no apareces donde estas!- gritó uno furiosa- Etto… perdóname Ino ahora voy- contestó- ¡Y apúrate antes de que cierren!- colgó el teléfono

-Neji ya es tarde…

-Si me di cuenta son las 6:00 p.m.

-Bien Neji ¿Les diremos a todos que somos novios?

-Si tú quieres princesa, tu mandas…hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

-Neji… vamos hay que irnos rápido antes de que se nos haga tarde

-Yo te llevo

Tenten subió al auto de Neji ellos muy apresurados pensaban que no iban a llegar pero realmente llegaron a tiempo.

-¡¡¡Tenten!!!¿…? y… ¿Neji?-se preguntaron todos

-Lo siento chicos por la tardanza…

-En realidad ya cerraron todo ¡ttebayo!- dijo Naruto desanimado.

-Oh lamento por esto chicos si no m...-No pudo continuar Tenten porque Neji le tapó la boca y dijo: ¿Vamos al parque de diversiones que les parece?

-¡¡¡Si!!!- gritaron todos y se fueron en el carro de Neji

Llegaron al parque de diversiones aunque algo muy vacío parecía que hubieran como cinco personas, estaba realmente vacío pero aún funcionaban.

-Bueno al parecer no hay nadie mejor ¡Nos vamos!- dijo Tenten yéndose para la salida- No Tenten tú no te vas de ¡Aquí!-dijo Neji trayéndola- ¡P-Pero Neji!

-Tenten me puedes explicar… ¿Algo que hay contigo y Neji?- preguntó

-Este… bueno yo…

-¡Tenten y yo somos novios!

-¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!??

-¡Y-Y como así ttebayo!

- P-Pues y-yo y Neji conversamos un poco y nos dimos cuenta que somos casi iguales…así parece…

-¡Y por eso se demoraron!- preguntó Sakura

-Pues… sí

Los chicos miraron a Neji y el también les devolvió la mirada. Se acercaron a el y le dieron felicitaciones .Sólo una persona no estaba conforme con eso, pues ese era Sasuke ya que no le agradaba la idea de ser el novio de Sakura, tal vez para el ella le caía muy…muy…¿tonta?.

(n/a) Bien…Disculpen la demora es que últimamente estoy ocupada solo esperen esta semana y ya, ahora al final de todo va ver como ovas o extras porque me adelante mucho con Neji y Tenten pero mas adelante va ver peleas y bien Agradecer a los que me envían reviews me despido…

atte.: Chisato


	5. Nunca más

5 capitulo: "Nunca más"

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritaba Sakura que llegaba de lejos

-¡¿S-Sakura?!-respondió

-vengo…vengo de…la oficina de…Tsunade y me dijo…algo importante… - decía agitada

-Haber, haber, haber… fuiste a la oficina de Tsunade y... ¿que te dijo?

-Dijo que iba a mandar a todas las chicas a unas misiones peligrosas

-Ah… (_Que bueno_)-dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-Digo que bueno que les haya mandado a hacer misiones…para que se vuelvan más fuertes ¿no?

-Hmp! Como quieras…

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!- gritaba Tenten mientras saludaba

-Hola Tenten…-dijo Sasuke

-Eh! Que raro estas hoy… Sakura adivina que….

-¡dime, dime, dime! Soy todo oído

-¡Temari se va a recuperar!

-Ah que bueno, ven tengo que decirte algo…este…Sasuke nos vemos luego

-Hmp!

Sakura dirigia a Tenten a algún lugar donde no estén sus compañeros o personas que las conozcan. Se escondieron atrás de un árbol y Sakura comenzó a decir lo que tenia que decirle a su gran compañera.

-Si dime, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tenten algo confundida

-Es que bueno no creo que te agrade pero…

-Dime rápido que me quieres ¡decir!

-Me gusta ¡Neji!- dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

Hay algo que no se entiende muy bien, acaso Sakura le dijo a su "mejor amiga" que le gustaba su propio ¿novio? Aquí debe de haber un error…

-No puedo creerlo… Sakura pero yo creí que tu…

-No Tenten- dijo agarrándole el hombro- no me mal confundas, me gusta Neji ¿si? y te digo esto porque…quiero que me ayudes no quiero quitarte a tu novio…

-Ah, esta bien

-¡Pero! Mañana ¿si?

-Bueno…

Las dos se separaron yéndose a su propio camino mientras se perdían en la oscuridad ya que era de noche. En la casa de los Hyuuga era todo diferente incluso los dos primos….

-Nee N-Neji! Ma-Mañana voy a sa-salir con Na-Naruto-kun

-Ah que bueno…

-Y tú ¿tienes pla-planes pa-para mañana?

-Invitaré a Tenten a salir

-Ah!! ¡Lo ol-olvide! Ni una chica podrá irse ma-mañana ya que Ts-Tsunade nos llamó para hacer una mi-mision de-demasiado pe-peligrosa como el rango S…

-Ah ya veo…

Al día siguiente Tsunade llamo a todas las chicas para decirles que ya comenzará su misión. Y claro como dijo Sasuke para que se vuelvan fuertes.

-Tenten, ven- dijo Sakura mientras que le tomo el brazo

-Ya, ya lo sé, te ayudaré pero, no creo que sea la indicada…

-Oh esta bien ya no importa pero haré lo posible para no enamorarme de el porque no quiero que te enfades conmigo.

-Sí

Después se veía una sombra que se acercaba claro era obvio que era Tsunade

-Veo que están todas aquí- dijo con la postura de siempre: brazos cruzados…

-¡¡Si!!

-¿Temari, ya te sientes mejor?

-Si- dijo Temari en cabizbaja

-Muy bien aunque no lo crean los chicos le…

-¡¡Pervertidos!!- gritaron todas

-¡No! Le ayudarán

-Ah ya

-Muy bien la misión consiste en lo siguiente: será de a dos, hombre y mujer, deberán buscar unos cristales perdidos ya que son sumamente importantes. Formaré las parejas: Ino con Sai, Shikamaru con Temari, Neji con Tenten, Naruto con hinata, Sakura con sasuke. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si, esto… porque me junto con Shikamaru acaso ¿No hay otra persona?

-No. ¿Otra pregunta?

-¡¡¡No!!

-Pues entonces, ¡Comiencen!

Todos se fueron en busca de los cristales: algunos fueron al bosque y otros ni hacían la misión. Mientras tanto Tenten tenía que decirle algo importante a Neji ya que ella estaba nerviosa y no lo lograba.

-Este…Neji... ¿Enserio te gusto… mucho?

-Si, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Es que a Sakura… tú le gustas

-Ah ya veo con que eso me ibas a decir, pues…

-¿hm?

-No me importa

-¿¡Enserio!?- preguntó alegre

-Enserio

-Gracias Neji

-¿Por qué?

-Por no hacerme sentir mal- sonrió

Dicho esto terminaron besándose. Luego sonó el celular de Neji no era una llamada era un mensaje pero, ¿De quién?

-Ah discúlpame un rato Tenten

-Claro

Neji leyó el mensaje y decía:

-_Me gustas…atte.: Sakura Haruno_

Neji se quedó sorprendido, era cierto lo que le decía Tenten, Sakura estaba enamorada de él pero ella no lograra tan fácilmente robar el corazón de Neji… O al menos eso parece….

-¡Neji!

-Ah perdón Tenten estuve distraído…

-¿Quién era?

-Este…. ¡Lee! Dijo que busques ahora tu los cristales solo por un rato porque el… ¡me llama para algo urgente! Adiós Tenten- dijo esto y de fue

Mientras Neji se perdía en el bosque encontró a alguien que no se sabe si a el le agradará…

-¡Neji-kun!- dijo muy tiernamente…Sakura

-¿Ah?..... _¡Rayos!-pensó-_Hola Sakura

-Este Neji….-comenzaba a acariciarlo- tu, bueno no sé ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

-No, gracias

-Hay por favor no te mientas a ti mismo… ¿Sabes?, le diremos a todos que somos novios e incluso a Tenten… 

-¿P-Pero en que momento fuimos novios?

-Pues ahora te veo luego en el parque- dijo esto se marchó

-Creo que estoy en gravísimos problemas

Ya pasadas unas cuantas horas todos estaban juntos en el parque en especial Sakura que estaba ansiosa de hacer esa maldad ver como su compañera sufra seria divertido para ella.

-¡Chicos atención por favor!- se subió a una silla y voltearon a verla

-Pues bueno, como ya verán yo y Neji somos compañeros y llegamos a un acuerdo en ser… ¡novios!

Neji no escuchaba el tema ya que recién llegaba, miró a Tenten y ella solo miraba en suelo, dejo caer una lágrima pero no quería que sus compañeros la vieran humillada así que se marchó

-…Tenten…- se maldecía Neji

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Sakura…. Ahora no estoy para tus juegos ¿Si?

-Neji ¿Cómo pudiste hacerla sufrir a Tenten? y ella que fue tan buena contigo- dijo Kiba

-A ver, a ver, a ver…. Primeramente no soy el novio de Sakura y…- Sakura le interrumpió dándole un beso en la boca

-¡TTebayo! ¡A el si que le pego!

-Tranquilo dobe verás que el mismo "Genio" se va enamorar de Sakura, y Tenten lo olvidará- dijo con picardía Sasuke ya que sabía que ganaría el corazón de Tenten

-Tsk… que problemático…

-Tsk… me aburres- dijo Temari

-shh…cállate

-shh cállate tú…

-Temari…

-Shikamaru…

Mientras tanto Tenten trataba de sacar de la mente a Neji ¿Acaso su amiga le odiaba? Tenten debería estar equivocada no puede ser Neji hyuuga engañándola parece un largo y un gran sueño que nunca debía haber sucedido

-Neji… eres un…-tocaron la puerta

-Tenten mira soy la novia de Neji si, Neji Hyuuga tu mismo novio uupps perdón y no lo es ah verdad vine para decirte que el piensa terminar contigo- decía tras la puerta, Sakura

-Ya basta Sakura, suficiente- abrió la puerta- Eres una…- le interrumpió Sakura con una bofetada

-Mira niña la que manda aquí soy yo ¿Te quedó claro?

-**Souryu no Mai- **comenzó a atacar Tenten

Sakura solo hizo algo simple, cerró la puerta con fuerza le puso seguro y no antes de decir:

-Aprenderás tu castigo, Tenten

-¡Sa-Sakura!- comenzó a empujar la puerta- ¡Sakura!- ¡rayos! Usare mi técnica….**Kusari Fuubou- **y se rompió la puerta

-Decías ¿Sakura? 

-¡**okasho!**

Rápidamente Tenten esquivó el ataque y la que más herida estaba aquí, pues era Sakura. Comenzaron a hacer varias técnicas, pareciera que la pelea no terminaría las dos salieron heridas quien finalizo la pelea o se rindió fue…

-y… ¿pensabas que ibas a ganar?

Continuará….

(n/a): Este bueno en el siguiente capitulo sabrán quien ganará y también alguien cantará una canción. Ah y perdón por demorarme es que estoy estudiando pero ya no volverá a pesar "creo". Y tampoco piensen que odio a Sakura y por eso la hago mala solo quise hacer algo casi dramático pero creo que no me salio

**adelanto**

-Lo siento, pero no quisiera ya mas estar contigo

-No, y nunca me importó

Corrió y encontró un lugar o un escondite en donde nadie la vea para llorar


	6. la rosa rosada

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y a Kishimoto si pero esta historia me pertenece a mí

(n/a): bueno la música se llama todavía de factoría y si no les gusta cualquier música triste. Bueno los dejo leer:

6º capítulo: "La rosa rosada"

-Tenten enserio discúlpame….-decía herida Sakura

-¡Deberías disculparme con mis sentimientos y con mi novio!

Dicho esto se marchó, pero primero a buscar a Neji para que aclare un poco las cosas. También preguntarle si le gustaba Sakura

-¡Neji!

-Tenten te estaba buscando

-Yo igual, ¿Sabes estaba peleando con Sakura….Y adivina quién gano?

-¿Quién?

-Pues… ¡Yo!

Neji le miro serio a Tenten al parecer el no se alegro a tal comentario

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenten lo siento pero no quisiera ya mas estar contigo

-Hay Neji tus bromas parecen de verdad

-Es enserio creo que me esta empezando a gustar Sakura

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué le ves de bonito?

-Todo

-N-Neji…

-Terminamos

-Solo has un favor

-¿Qué?

-Bésame…-dijo mientras se escapaba una lagrima

Neji le tomó su cara delicadamente y la besó, Tenten sentía que sus besos ya no eran iguales a los de antes ni siquiera se sonrojaba pues, era obvio que a el ya no le atraía a ella .Cuando terminaron de besarse se acabó todo Neji se marchó dejando caer una caja. Tenten la abrió eran dos anillos en uno decía Sakura y en el otro decía Neji…planeaban casarse.

-¡Neji!- Neji volteó y veía que Tenten traía una caja

-Ah lo siento creo que se me cayó

-Si… ah y buena suerte con tu…casamiento

-G-Gracias… Tenten olvídate de mí

-N-Neji

-¿hm?

-No puedo- dijo evitando de llorar. Corrió para que Neji no fuera el culpable entró a su habitación cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama comenzó a llorar, comenzó a recordarlo, los besos de Neji, sus acaricias, los entrenamientos. Recordó todo prendió la radio colocó un CD y comenzó a escuchar la música:

creaste en mi una nueva ilusión  
me recordaste que existe el amor  
y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma  
no volverás junto a mí

tu mirada no me engañara mas  
tus besos ya no saben igual  
otra mujer te roba el sueño ya  
no eres mió pero te quiero igual  
no vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero  
no vuelvas a mí aunque te extraño  
te necesito aquí  
pero tu amor ya no es para mí  
Todavía me acuerdo de ti  
todavía siento que estas junto a mí  
ni el tiempo ni el espacio  
podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar

Recordaba a Neji…

Creaste en mi una nueva ilusión  
me recordaste que existe el amor  
y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma  
ya no estarás mas junto a mi

Comenzó a cantar…

Ratos felices contigo pase  
después de eso olvidarte no podré  
y aunque mi corazón te anhele a ti  
se que con otra tu eres feliz  
No vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero  
no vuelvas a mi aunque te extraño  
te necesito aquí., pero tu amor ya no es para mi..  
Todavía me acuerdo de ti, todavía siento que estas junto a mi, ni el tiempo ni el espacio podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar...  
Creaste en mi una nueva ilusión, me recordaste que existe el amor... y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma,  
ya no estarás mas junto a mi...

Tocaron la puerta. Tenten apagó la radio, se levantó y la abrió

-Hola

-Hola Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa porque lloras?

-N-Neji Terminó conmigo

Sasuke cerró la puerta con seguro y comenzaba a acercarse a Tenten…

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?

-Algo que te gustará

A la mañana siguiente Tsunade les llamó a todos para decirles que ya habrá clases pero con una condición que vayan con uniforme, Tenten se levantó e hizo la misma rutina de siempre hacer sus chonguitos pero… ¿Qué pasó anoche? Y ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Después llego a clases vio a Neji sonriendo con Sakura dulcemente como si a ella misma la hubiera borrado rápidamente de su mente

-¡Hola Tenten!- saludó Naruto

-H-Hola- le sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué a pasado?, no me digas que…le pegaré enserio a ese tal Neji ¡TTebayo!

-No es necesario Naruto, gracias

Se fue a su asiento y a su costado estaba Neji ya que antes se sentaban juntos, ahí estaba el besándose con Sakura delante de ella

-¡Temari!

-¡Tenten! ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal, parece que Shikamaru se casará con Ino…a ti ¿cómo te va?

-Neji terminó conmigo

-Ah lo siento tanto

Llegó el profesor, Kakashi Hatake miró a sus alumnos y muchos estaban tristes

-Guau que mal día para empezar, y ¿Porqué esas caras largas? Haber cada uno me va a explicar mmm…. ¡Temari!

-ah!- se salió de sus pensamientos y dijo rápidamente- ¡Shikamaru e Ino se van a casar!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Un silencio se apoderó del salón, y el profesor lo sacó

-Shikamaru, Ino ¿tienen algo que decir?

-Diga lo que diga Temari es cierto además a Shikamaru no le importa lo que ella piense- contestó Ino

-Claro y nunca le importó- respondió Temari. Abrió la puerta Corrió y encontró un lugar o un escondite en donde nadie la vea para llorar

-Ah-suspiró Kakashi- ¿y bien que pasó, Tenten?

-¡¡N-Neji termino conmigo y ahora planea casarse con Sakura porque se le cayo una caja de anillos cuando el termino conmigo!!

-¡Neji!

-Profesor, es que cometí un error al estar con Tenten, me di cuenta que me gustaba Sakura

-Ah vaya veo que todas las cosas ya han cambiado

-¡Yo estoy con Hinata ttebayo!

-¡N-Naruto-k-kun!

-¡E-Esperen un momento! ¿Si Neji está con Sakura quien esta con Tenten?- cuestionó el profesor

-Yo- dijo una voz

-¿¡¡S-Sasuke!!?- preguntó Tenten

-Sasuke pero a ti no te gustaba Tenten- dijo Neji

-¡Cállate Hyyuga! No tienes derecho a opinar Tenten es mi novia y punto, además tu la dejaste ¿no?

-¡Maldito!

-Neji ya basta! ¿Acaso te sigue gustando Tenten? ¿No me dijiste que la habías olvidado?- preguntó Sakura confundida

-Si pero,…

-Neji si ya la has olvidado yo soy feliz contigo

-Sakura y tú ¿En que momento has terminado conmigo?

-Ah bueno pues yo…

Sasuke le tomó de la cintura y la besó Sakura se dejó llevar y respondió ese beso

-Me parece o esta va ser la clase ¿¡de novios!?- preguntó kakashi confundido

Neji sacó a Tenten de su asiento, la tomo de su muñeca con fuerza y se fueron del salón

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Cómo que, que quieres ahora? No te das cuenta, me estas engañando

-Ah! Perdón creo que ya entendí, yo no te engaño pero tu si

-No Tenten…

-No Neji tu terminaste conmigo y si lo hiciste no me vas a volver a ver mejor dicho ni te me cruces en mi camino ¿entendiste?

Tenten se fue molesta, parece que es verdad Tenten se rebeló saco la Tenten que tenía dentro desde que peleo con Sakura y la sacó con Neji

Llegó la hora que se vayan a sus casas todos se fueron algo decepcionados sobre lo de Neji ¿engañar a Tenten? Eso es imposible viene de una familia muy educada y termina con Tenten y después consigue a otra muy fácilmente eso no se lo creería nadie

¿Fin?

(n/a) me adelante en subirlo es que estuve inspirada bueno mmm… ah si gracias por los reviews y si no tengo mas de 20 no subo el siguiente capitulo ya que estoy muy decepcionada…M despido bye bye!!

Att.: Chisato


	7. la hora interminable

**Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen **

**.: Capítulo 7: La hora interminable:. **

Al día siguiente, todos se alistaban para ir a estudiar. Neji fue a buscar a Sakura y acompañarla para que se vayan juntos. Llegaron todos al salón, se fueron a sus lugares y vino el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo kakashi

-Buenos días profesor Kakashi- dijeron todos

-Muy bien, empezaremos la clase, con… ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haremos de clase?

-Mmm… de ¿Matemáticas?

-No, ¡cero! ¿Neji que haremos de clase?

-Mmm… de ¿Química?

-No, ¡cero!... Hoy hablaremos de…- comenzó a escribir en la pizarra- ¡Celos!

Kakashi, el profesor, comenzó a repartir unas hojas y pegarlas en los cuadernos para que nunca se olviden de ese tema

-A ver, ¡Tenten, Neji! Pasen al frente- los alumnos mencionados llegaron hasta la pizarra a la derecha del profesor.

-Tenten, ¿Te sigue gustando Neji?

-Quisiera…que…solo…seamos…amigos- respondió entrecortadamente

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… el… esta…con… Sakura

-¿Sabes?

-¿Hm?

-Son celos- dijo tranquilamente

-Yo estuve antes con Neji no entiendo porque el ahora esta con Sakura

Kakashi miró a Tenten y sabia que la estaba haciendo daño ya que sus ojos no tenian brillo, tenian un color oscuro, tanto que no parecían sus ojos

-Mmm…ya que- suspiró- pueden irse a sus asientos -Alumnos, habrá un concurso de baile mañana pídanle a alguien para que sea su pareja o si no, vayan si quieren

-¡Yeeee!- gritaron todos de felicidad

-Pueden retirarse

Todos fueron a sus hogares, Temari fue a la casa de Tenten para hacer una pequeña pijamada. Ya estando en el cuarto de su compañera comenzó la conversación

-Y… ¿Piensas ir al concurso, Tenten?- preguntó Temari

-Si, ¿Tú?

-Lo dudo, ¿Para ver a Shikamaru besándose con Ino? No, gracias. Oye y ¿Qué pasó con Kakashi porque esa clase?

-No, no lo sé

-Mejor hay que irnos a dormir mañana habrá muchas aventuras

-si, si claro

(n/a) Me salio muy corto ya que el siguiente capitulo sabrán que le hizo Sasuke a Tenten y para el baile quiero que ustedes escojan la cancion ya que la anterior a la mayoría no le gusto luego escogeré yo la que mas me guste y la pondré. Gracias por los reviews y a Leneth y Nefath leeré su nejiten y les daré un review (ya que me lo piden ah y por voluntad mía).me despido bye!

atte.: chisato


	8. Sentimientos profundos

** 8: Sentimientos profundos****:. **

Mientras Akatsuki…

-¡Reunión!- gritó el líder

-Siiii a Tobi le gusta las reuniones

-Tobi ya basta- contestó- Bueno, los eh traído…

-Nosotros hemos venido solos- interrumpió Hidan

-Bueno, han venido para la siguiente misión…

-Hay Hidan- interrumpió Deidara

-¡¡Pueden dejarme hablar!!

-No hagan molestar a Pein- anunció Konan

-Si Konan- contestaron todos

-ejem… la misión consiste en…

-Ahh ¡Tobi quiere ir al baño!

-No te demores…-contestó molesto

Luego de más de tres minutos, todos comenzaron a jugar. Pein llamó a todos y dijo que comenzaría sin Tobi

-Muy bien…

-Ya volví- dijo Tobi

-Bueno entonces ahora si, la misión consiste en invadir la aldea de ¡Konoha! Vamos a destruirla

-No Pein, ya estamos cansados todos los días hay que invadir konoha, siempre dices lo mismo y fracasamos- dijo Hidan

-Está bien entonces ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Pein

-Pein, ¿vamos?- le preguntó en un susurro Konan a su líder

-Ah si, bueno chicos yo y Konan haremos una misión ustedes quédense aquí y ¡no salgan!- cerró la puerta

Mientras en Konoha, en la noche, ya estaba lista la sala para el concurso de baile, los alumnos ya habían llegado se encontraban sentados en unas sillas mirando el escenario porque esperaban a que saliera alguien.

-Buenas Noches, alumnos, hoy haremos el ¡Concurso de baile!- anunció Kakashi- Como invitados especiales tenemos a... ¡Gaara, Temari y Kankuro!

Todos se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Ahora, todos agarren a sus parejas porque esta música será romántica

Todos comenzaron a agarrar a sus parejas como dijo Kakashi. Incluso todos se encontraban bailando, Kakashi se fue a tomar un poco de agua y vio ahí a Tenten y a Temari sentadas y muy solas.

-¿Por qué no van a bailar?

-No tenemos pareja- dijo desanimadamente Tenten

-Ah ya veo. Tenten, y ¿Sasuke?

-No vino creo que esta enfermo

-Si es de la cabeza ya sabíamos- dijo Temari burlándose

-Kakashi, ¿Tu crees que deberíamos estar aquí?- preguntó Tenten

-Mmm… Pienso que no deberían estar aquí ya que no tienen pareja. Miren- Miró a su alrededor- todos tienen pareja

-Tiene razón, mejor nos vamos Tenten

-Está bien. ¡Adiós Kakashi nos vemos el lunes!-dijeron mientras se marchaban

-Adiós

Temari y Tenten se marcharon. Mientras caminaban por las calles miraban a las personas como iban a su destino, ellas ahí todas desesperanzadas caminaban a sus hogares.

-Nos vemos Tenten .Adiós

-Adiós

Tenten, empezó a buscar las llaves de su casa, buscó por su bolsillo y no las encontró

-¿¡¡Las llaves!!?

Comenzó a buscar desesperada, fue al concurso de baile y las encontró estaba en su asiento donde estaba ella antes, miró como Neji se divertía con Sakura y se puso muy triste.

-Ya no me necesitas, al parecer fui un juguete para ti- se marchó

Volvió a su casa y entro a su cuarto. Miró por la ventana la luna era tan bonita que le hacia recordar cuando comenzó todo

***Flash Back***

_-¡Hola! Soy Tenten mucho gusto- decía mientras le daba la mano_

_-Mucho gusto soy Neji _

_***_

_-¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?_

_-Si pero estos son muy diferentes a los que siempre veo…-_

_Si lo sé- y desapareció-_

_¿Qu-Quien eres?_

**Fin de Flash Back***

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Quién era el que me preguntó si me gustaba los fuegos artificiales en el cumpleaños de Sakura? Ah! Cierto el regalo que me dio Neji en mi ¡cumpleaños!

Tenten buscó el regalo, en realidad eran dos, abrió un cajón y los encontró. Sacó los dos y los puso en su cama

-Mmm… abriré este…-Tenten se sorprendió, era un conejo de la buena suerte podía ponérselo como collar y así lo hizo.- Ahora abriré este…-Lo abrió y era un pequeño peluche de Neji, también había una carta y la leyó: _"Siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase"-_ Entonces, esto quiere decir que Neji nunca quiso separarse de mí, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Esto no es normal lo averiguaré- salió de su cuarto abrió la puerta para salir y encontró a Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Tenten muy enfadada

-Bueno, Tenten quisiera disculparme contigo, ya que lo que pasó…-trató de explicarse ella

-No pienses que te disculparé

-¡…! Pero…

-No Sakura ya fue suficiente, vete con Neji así van a poder casarse y…

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡Claro! Neji fue mi novio y tu me lo quitaste acaso no debería estarlo

-Sasuke… ¿está contigo verdad?

-No solo somos amigos

-¿Qué te hizo la otra vez? El me dijo que te había hecho algo pero no me dijo que

-Ah el solo…

-¿Solo…?

-Me dejo…

-¿Te dejo…?

-Una marca en mi cuello nada más ¿Porque me lo preguntas?

-Mmm… pensaba que hicieron otra cosa. Bueno me voy solo vine para que me disculparas, pero antes de irme te diré una cosa. Neji no es feliz conmigo- cerró la puerta

¿…?

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el aula conversando mientras que no llegaba el profesor como siempre, tarde. Tenten llegó y dejó su mochila detrás de su asiento, luego se sentó.

-¡Buenos días, Tenten!- saludó Temari

-Buenos días

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Sakura ayer…

-¿Q-Que te dijo?- se puso nerviosa

-Neji no es feliz con ella, pero yo los veo ahí sonriendo ¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?

-Mmm… algo me huele a venganza

-Mmm… Temari

-¿Si?

-La venganza no se huele

-¡Ay! Tenten no tienes sentido del humor además…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira al frente

Tenten miró al frente y vio que Shikamaru entraba con Ino, pero el la cargaba a ella ¿Qué tramarán?

-Oye Shikamaru ¿Porque cargas a Ino?- preguntó Tenten

-Porque nuestros padres dijeron que nos casaremos- contestó aburrido

-Ah ya "veo"

-¿Acaso estabas mal de la vista?

-No ¿Porque?

-¡Ay! Ya vez Tenten no tienes sentido del humor- dijo Temari

-Perdonen –los tres comenzaron a reírse

-¡Dattebayo! ¿Por qué se ríen sin mí?- dijo Naruto llegando recién al aula.

-Lo que pasa es que Tenten no tiene sentido del humor

-Mmm… tengo una idea ¡ttebayo! Haré un chiste, a ver… ¡ya se!

-¿Ah?

-Un señor llama a otro señor y le pregunta: ¿Está Armando? Y el otro le contesta: no recién voy por las instrucciones- todos comenzaron a reírse menos Tenten

-¡No digo!- dijo Temari- A ver yo haré uno…llega un chico y le pregunta a su amigo ¿Viste el apagón de anoche? Y le contesta no, en mi casa se fue la luz- Todos se rieron de nuevo menos Tenten

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- preguntó Sakura

-Ahh nada que te importe

-Mmm… ¡Naruto! Dime que sucede

-No te haré caso ¡ttebayo!

Todos dejaron de hablar, en aula se quedo en silencio y llego Sasuke, el se fue a su asiento sin saludar a… nadie

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- gritó Sakura.

-Oye, Sakura- interrumpió Tenten- Me parece o ¿A ti te sigue gustando Sasuke?

-Cl-Claro que no

-¡Ahh! ¿Te sigue gustando Sasuke?- preguntó sorprendida Temari

-S-Si ¿Esta bien? ¡Y si quieren se lo digo!- contestó Sakura molesta

-¡N-No espera!- Tenten la iba a detener pero se tropezó con Neji

-¿Estas…? ¿Tenten?

-Si soy yo ¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Si te conozco

-Ahora se porque le dicen sentido del humor

-¿Que pasa con Sakura?

-Ah bueno, ella le iba a decir a Sasuke que le sigue gustando- los dos voltearon a ver a Sakura

-¡Sasuke me sigues gustando!- Tenten se tapó la boca sorprendida junto con las demás chicas

-No me importa además ¿no era que te gustaba Neji?

-Sasuke por favor…solo escúchame no crees que tu y yo… ¿Sasuke tu si estas enamorado de mi?

-Mmm...¿Cuándo vendrá kakashi?

-¡¿Sasuke no me ignores?!

-Sakura

-¿Qué?

-Hagamos un trato, tu estas conmigo y que Neji este con Tenten ¿Te parece?

-Acepto

-Bueno entonces dile a Neji que tu ya no estarás mas con el, terminen

Sakura se acercó a Neji, le dijo que ya no estarían juntos y que vuelva con Tenten y así lo hizo

-Tenten…-dijo Neji un poco nervioso

-¿ahora que?- contestó ella

-¿Podemos volver a estar juntos?

-¿Porque? ¿Porque Sakura ya no está contigo? No, gracias y si volvemos a estar juntos sufrirás lo que yo sufrí

-No me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo y si sufre todo será por ti

-Ah Tenten no seas mala con Neji perdónalo- dijo Temari

-Neji recuerdas que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños dos cajas, leí la carta y ahora yo te diré algo de respuesta, si siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase ¿Por qué no me hablabas cuando estabas con Sakura?

-Porque pensaba que no me hablarías

-Neji… ¡Q-quiero s-ser tu novia de nuevo!

-Entonces seremos novios

-¡Viva Tenten!- dijo Temari- digan todos viva

-¡¡Viva!!- dijeron todos

-Shikamaru quiero hablar un momento contigo- dijo Tenten tomándolo del brazo

Ella buscó un lugar donde nadie los vea y para que puedan conversar tranquilamente. Los dos se sentaron en la sombra y empezó la conversación.

-Dime, Shikamaru. ¿Te gusta Temari?

-Hay Tenten tremendas preguntas que me haces…

-¡Contéstame!

-Bueno si ¿Y?

-Si quieres estar con ella sólo dile a Ino que ya no la amas conversas con sus padres y listo.

-¡¿Y listo?! Tú crees que es fácil ¿verdad?

-Bueno entonces lo haré yo- dijo yéndose donde se encontraba Ino

-¡Ino! Me temo decirte esto pero,… Shikamaru no te ama

Ino comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pareciera como si para ella fuera un chiste

-Ah pues, yo tampoco lo amo ¿Sabes? Todo esto fue un plan bueno a la vez una broma

-A ver explícame eso

-¡Tenten!- gritó Neji llamándola desde lejos

-Mejor me lo dices después…adiós…-dijo haciendo un ademán

-¿Adiós?

Tenten fue a buscar a Neji, de seguro la había llamado para algo urgente pero se encontró con Sasuke…

-Hola, mi pequeña princesa ¿A quién buscas?

-A…oye, yo no soy tu princesa y ni siquiera soy pequeña

-Eso no me importa… ¿A quién buscas?

-A Neji me llamó pero no se dónde está…

-Oye ese fui yo creo que tengo la voz de Neji desde lejos…-decía mientras pensaba

-¿Para que me llamabas?

-No es para alterar a alguien pero,… viene Akatsuki

Tenten se quedó sorprendida, se tapó la boca con las dos manos comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-A sí que… ellos planean…

-¡…!

-Ser nuestros ¡amigos!

-¡Ttebayo! ¿Por qué Tenten tiene su cara pálida?

-Porque le dije que vendría Akatsuki, pero Tsunade dijo que serán nuestros amigos

Luego, ellos vieron que se asomaban dos personas que se tomaban de la mano pero mientras se iban acercando se separaban

-Hola, mucho gusto me llamo…

(n/a): ¡¡hola!! Disculpen la demora estuve en exámenes de nuevo pero aquí estale capitulo un poco más largo que antes creo…bueno y hubo concurso de baile pero no salió con música creo que es mejor, gracias por los reviews!

Adiós

atte.: chisato


End file.
